The heart of a computer's long term memory is an assembly that is referred to as a magnetic disk drive. The magnetic disk drive includes a rotating magnetic disk, write and read heads that are suspended by a suspension arm adjacent to a surface of the rotating magnetic disk and an actuator that swings the suspension arm to place the read and write heads over selected circular tracks on the rotating disk. The read and write heads are directly located on a slider that has an air bearing surface (ABS). The suspension arm biases the slider toward the surface of the disk, and when the disk rotates, air adjacent to the disk moves along with the surface of the disk. The slider files over the surface of the disk on a cushion of this moving air. When the slider rides on the air bearing, the write and read heads are employed for writing magnetic transitions to and reading magnetic transitions from the rotating disk. The read and write heads are connected to processing circuitry that operates according to a computer program to implement the writing and reading functions.
The write head has traditionally included a coil layer embedded in first, second and third insulation layers (insulation stack), the insulation stack being sandwiched between first and second pole piece layers. A gap is formed between the first and second pole piece layers by a gap layer at an air bearing surface (ABS) of the write head and the pole piece layers are connected at a back gap. Current conducted to the coil layer induces a magnetic flux in the pole pieces which causes a magnetic field to fringe out at a write gap at the ABS for the purpose of writing the aforementioned magnetic transitions in tracks on the moving media, such as in circular tracks on the aforementioned rotating disk.
Spin valve sensors, also referred to as a giant magnetoresistive (GMR) sensors, have been employed for sensing magnetic fields from the rotating magnetic disk. Such a sensor includes a nonmagnetic conductive layer, referred to as a spacer layer, sandwiched between first and second ferromagnetic layers, referred to as a pinned layer and a free layer. First and second leads are connected to the spin valve sensor for conducting a sense current there-through. The magnetization of the pinned layer is pinned perpendicular to the air bearing surface (ABS) and the magnetic moment of the free layer is located parallel to the ABS, but free to rotate in response to external magnetic fields. The magnetization of the pinned layer is typically pinned by exchange coupling with an antiferromagnetic layer. The spin valve sensor operates based on the spin dependent scattering of electrons across the spacer layer. When the magnetizations of the pinned and free layer are parallel to one another the resistance across the spacer layer is minimal, and when the magnetizations are opposite, the resistance across the spacer is maximum. This change in resistance is used to read a magnetic signal from the magnetic medium.
In order to meet the ever increasing demand for improved data rate and data capacity, researchers have recently been focusing their efforts on the development of perpendicular recording systems. A traditional longitudinal recording system, such as one that incorporates the write head described above, stores data as magnetic bits oriented longitudinally along a track in the plane of the surface of the magnetic disk. This longitudinal data bit is recorded by a fringing field that forms between the pair of magnetic poles separated by a write gap.
A perpendicular recording system, by contrast, records data as magnetizations oriented perpendicular to the plane of the magnetic disk. The magnetic disk has a magnetically soft underlayer covered by a thin magnetically hard top layer. The perpendicular write head has a write pole with a very small cross section and a return pole having a much larger cross section. A strong, highly concentrated magnetic field emits from the write pole in a direction perpendicular to the magnetic disk surface, magnetizing the magnetically hard top layer. The resulting magnetic flux then travels through the soft underlayer, returning to the return pole where it is sufficiently spread out and weak that it will not erase the signal recorded by the write pole when it passes back through the magnetically hard top layer on its way back to the return pole.
In order to increase manufacturing throughput, decrease cost and improve write head quality it is necessary to test the quality of a write head at an early stage of manufacture. For example, it would be desirable to detect the presence of magnetic discontinuities in the magnetic yoke structure that would result in decreased magnetic performance. Furthermore, it would be desirable to make these detections while the write head is still incorporated in a wafer, before the write head has been sliced into rows of heads or into individual sliders.
Unfortunately, as the performance of magnetic write heads increases (and especially with the advent of perpendicular magnetic write heads having helical coil structures) previously employed testing techniques no longer provide useful data. Therefore, there is a strong felt need for a method of structure that can facilitate the effective quality testing of a high performance write head, such as a perpendicular write head having a helical coil structure. Such a method or structure would also preferably not result in significant additional cost or reduction in manufacturing throughput.